


Love in the Harbor(Updated Version)

by StarMaverick



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bright Harbor, Dry Sex, F/M, Love Scene, Moving in a new home, NSFWish, Nitw Ship, Rewrite, Semi-nude, Sex, Stress, fanship, makeout, mentions of character's death, rated mature just in case, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaverick/pseuds/StarMaverick
Summary: (Update version for the first fanfic I posted on this site.)It's hard to get used to moving away from your old home. Especially when he lived in Possum Spring since the day he was born. But lucky for Danny, he had a certain vixen that can help him overcome it. (Waring for Mature-ish contest)
Relationships: Danny/Jen (Night In The Woods)
Kudos: 1





	Love in the Harbor(Updated Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for my friends, Gamercat1858, and NipChip for proofreading my fic:) 
> 
> So yeah that's all. Been a while since I did something on this site oof  
If you saw something wrong in the text. Please don't be afraid of telling me about it!

“Well… this is a new chapter in my life.” 

The feline sighed as he was inside the moving car with a female driver on the street of a town that he has never visited in his life until now. Today is the day that he was finally able to move out of his hometown that he was living there ever since he was born. And during all of his life until today that he was living in the town that is a shadow of its former self. The closing of the mine near Possums Spring that happened years before he was born has caused many employees in the town jobless and a couple of businesses failed. Many people left the town for greater opportunity while a few stayed to try to make the town adapt after the mine has been shut down. His parents are two of the residents that stayed in Possum Spring.

But no matter what they do, the town still struggling ever since the mine has been closed down. The feline and his generation never had a golden era. Many struggled to find a job that can secure them financially, in which they; as a result, have moved out of the town, much to the dismal to the old generations. Danny is not one of the younger people that left Possum Spring. The Feline and his parents can’t afford to either rent or buy a house. He is pretty much stuck in Possum Spring, the feline has struggled to find work in the town, and even if he did get hired, He can’t mangle to kept it for a long time if hired. He also being pressured by his parents as well to not only to get a long term job but to get his own house as well. He feels like he is doomed from the very start of his life and he’s afraid that all of his life will be like this.

Luckily that’s not the case anymore.

“Something wrong Dan?” The feline looked to the driver. The driver was an orange-yellow fox with red eyes and wore a bandana around her neck.

“Oh... it’s nothing Jen,” the cat replied to the fox. “It’s just that I’ve never been outside of Possum Spring before.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

“Yeah, I feel you dude,” she said as the vixen looked forward to the front window of the car. “Our new home is just a few blocks away.” Silent filled the car as Jen turned her full attention back to driving.

A few minutes has passed since the conversation. Jen has turned her car toward the parking lot of an apartment building. The building is a bit outdated when it was compared to anything that surrounds the apartment as the aging walls of the building show. Nonetheless, though, It’s still managed to have tenants for decades since it was built. Jen decided to get out of the car to stretch for a bit once she found a spot to park in. In which Danny followed her but did not stretch and instead laid against the side of the hood. He looked at the building before he turned his head back toward his girlfriend. 

“Well, I thought this place looked a little bit more bloom then what it is. Are you sure this place is stable enough to live in?” Said Danny. Jen stopped stretching to look at the male.

“Yes, I am sure this place is in good condition One of my friends promised this is the best possible tenant for us to live in. we did not have money growing from trees Dan.” The female stopped stretching and turned to face the male.

“Fair enough I suppose,” Danny said as he gets off the car and opens the passenger seat. “At least it beats living with my parent for the rest of my life.”

The pair started to carry all the boxes that Danny had on the car to their new home. Danny noticed that the room they had entered is as ancient as the outside were, but at least it’s more appealing to the eyes then the exterior. He also has noticed that the room is already assembled, as Jen has already finished setted in the day before she picks up Danny off his parent’s house. He then decided to take a stroll around the apartment for a brief moment after he put down the box in the bedroom. Well, while this apartment is not an ideal residence for him if he can afford a better apartment, at least this apartment is the start of all things to come. “Well, I finally made it.” the cat whispered with a smile on his face as he reminisces over everything that leads to this moment of independent before he exited the apartment to carry more boxes out of Jen’s Car.

While he And Jen continued to bring more boxes to the apartment, Danny all of the sudden has felt moody after he brings a few boxes to his new home. He doesn’t know why he started to feel a bit dispirited, but he tried to ignore it as he left the apartment again. But the feeling worsened each time he had picked up a box from the trunk of the car. At last, he sat down on the couch with a big sigh after putting the last box down. 

As when he finally able to live with his girlfriend in the same apartment. He should at least be contested today with everything that he got(Even if he wishes the apartment they had should look a bit newish then what it is.) but like most of the things that happened to him. Anxious overcame the feline’s whole body as he was entering the town that he did not visit until now. It has been the worst time to have this on the day he should be proud of what he has done, “So what now?” The Feline whispered as his train of thought are haunted by concerns about what his next move is. How he was able to get a job? Can he overcome the anxiety that he is haunted by, can he survive in the town without completely relied on Jen? 

He really needs some coffee right now. He should have asked Jen to picked up some at the store when they were driving to Bright Harbor. Could of help wonders to his self-esteem. 

A moment after The male has sat on the couch. Jen entered the room and notice that Danny is on the couch in the living room. The female sat beside him with a worried expression on her face, in which Danny notice as he turned his head to her.

“Guess I was worried you when I never went outside again huh?” he asked his girlfriend with a sign “Sorry about that Jen, I guess I have culture shock.”

“No need to apologize. I understand how you’re feeling right now.” the vixen said with a supporting smile as she touches one of Danny’s Shoulders with her right hand. “You know that I had a similar situation when I first arrive in Bright Harbor right? I almost missed an important event because of it.”

“Yeah, I remember.” He chuckles for a bit. “I remember how bizarre you did in that event when you told me about it on chatterbox.” The feline smiles as he saw Jen’s face blush in embarrassment when he mentioned the incident. 

“Oh shut up. You know it’s for a grade and I have to do something to pass it. You would have to do the same if you were in my place.” Jen said to her boyfriend. 

“True, but you could do something else instead of what you have done. You know that is not a common thing college professors and students see everyday right?” Danny said, “ Well actually, I find it quite adorable from you.” 

Jen sighed “I should never tell you about it, I knew that you will make fun of me when you had a chance.” 

“That’s probably true, but I find it quite cute that you did it.” Said the cat before he turned his head towards the ground 

“But that alone does not make me feel better at all, Damn I should’ve asked you to buy some coffee for me when we are in the car.” He said before the cat has let out another sigh, “If I can’t keep a job on Possum Spring for a long time, then how I can find a job here?”

The vixen paused for a moment to think of some way of what her next words will be. She then moves closer to Danny and touches his shoulder. Which caused Danny to look at the female again. 

“Well, I have some coffees on me.” she touches the cat’s face with flirtatious smiles that caused the cat to bushes. “It’s quite hot through.”

“Oh?’ Danny barely uttered a proper sentence, he is aroused by Jen’s seductive smile. Damn her, Her charm and her tomboyish attitude are what have gotten him to fall in love with her in the first place.

The lovers then locked lips after they have stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. The kiss is intense and powerful as both of the couple refused to break up the kiss but sadly they had to for them to regain their breath. Once they had regained their breath after a long but effective kiss. Danny moves closer to Jen once again to stare into her eyes for a moment before he grabbed Jen’s buttock and started to kiss Jen’s neck. The vixen giggled while she allowed Danny to get a feeling of her before she signals him to stop. 

“Not here loverboy.” Said Jen as she unzipped Danny’s jacket and let go of him. “Come with me.” The couple then proceed to enter the bedroom.

Once they have arrived. They started to take off their clothes, scattering them across the bedroom floor, save for Danny’s Green underwear and Jen’s black bra, underwear, beige stockings, and a red bandana around her neck. The two holds and stare into each other once again as the sky behind the window of their bedroom started to become darker. each of them moves their hands all across over their body, trying to find each other’s sensual spot until Jen kiss Danny all of a sudden and pin him against him in the bed Guess Jen has got tired with the tenses… not that Danny was complaining though. He wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, he didn’t even know how long any of the past kisses he had with Jen were. Nevertheless, he knew that he loved her and Jen loved him as they continued to lock lips with each other as Jen held one of Danny’s hands while Danny placed his other hand against Jen’s sides. Every once and a while, both Him and Jen purred seductively, further intensifying their lovemaking.  
The couple later broke up the kiss to regain their breath. The vixen then leaned forward again to nuzzled against his nose. Both Jen's and Dan's cheeks Has turned red. The vixen promptly laid back down on the other side of the bed and then turned to face Danny.  
“So, how the coffee by the way? she said softly with a sheepish smile on her face, slowly rubbing Danny’s chest. “I can see that you have taken an interest.”  
“Yeah…Better than any coffee I had taken." He said after letting out a meek purr. He touched the vixen’s beautiful face smoothly to feel her soft fur on his finger with a sly smile on his face.  
“I'm glad to hear it…” Jen responded. Danny blushed harder than ever before. “You know Dan... I always thinking of this one dream I have since I was a kid.” Jen said as she moves one of her hands further up to her feline lover’s Face. In which her boyfriend only responded with a brief "hrmm?" “It was about ... living in the woods, once we have enough money, maybe we can make that dream come true, it just you, me and everything that mother nature will throw at us, so... what do you think? Wouldn't that be pure bliss?"  
Danny thinks of what Jen propel to him as both him and Jen played with each other’s faces. Have a nice-looking log house in the middle of the woods sound exciting to the Cat. Although Possum Spring itself is rather dull, especially when Danny lives his life in that town up until now. Nevertheless, he admits that the woods outside the town are quite lovely to take a stroll from time to time. It helps him cope for a bit when he is feeling down. He doesn’t love the woods as much as his fox lover. However, like Jen. He prefers somewhere that is a lot more empty than what they’re currently at right now.  
“Well…The woods sound great to live in,” he responds. “better than living with people that are going to exploit you if you’re working for them.” Danny said as he rubbed Jen’s Cheek with a sly smile earlier before. “But it’s quite brave of you that you assuming that I’m going to have a job in this city but keep the job for so long.” Jen chuckled at the feline’s comment and stop rubbing the feline’s faces. In which it has made the feline stop rubbing her face. “You’re so worried about getting a job.” Jen said as she continues to laugh, “How about just rest for a moment. I don’t want you to be over-stress again.”  
“Well if it’s only easy to do as just talking about it.” Danny said with a sigh “I mean; besides Taco Buck, even my resume won’t get me a job long-term in a small town. So how will I be going to get a job in a city like Bright Harbor with the same resume that I have?” he then takes a look at the ceiling of the bedroom with another sigh. Afraid that that stress is building up to him. Jen moves closer to Danny “Well, the city has a lot of more job opportunities. Stores in Bright Harbor are always having a position open.”She said to the cat. “You don’t have to get a job right off the gate Dan. Just make yourself familiar with your new home for a while. That what I did when I first went to college.”The vixen said as Dan turned his head to see her face once again.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” He said to her vixen girlfriend “I guess I'm so stressed that I am now living in a town that’s not possum spring. So I guess I need to get used to everything in this city before I started looking for a job.”He then looks back at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a bit. To be honest, he never thought he would be going to escaped Possum Spring as the feline feels like he is destined to be stuck at the town until his the day he died. He always has felt this way since high school…when his friend was killed in a freak accident…  
Damn, just thinking about his poor friend just made him feel a little sad. James could be happy for him that he is finally able to leave Possum Spring. Then, he heard a noise coming from the vixen’s side of the bed. He opens his eyes to see what Jen is doing, only to find the vixen is on top of him again. Blush appears on the feline’s face again.  
“Well, seem like you are still stressed,” She said to the cat while she rubbed his face gently. “Guess we shouldn't stop making out. That really helped you deal with the stress.” She said with flirty smiles as she moves her hand down toward Danny’s chest. “Well, I guess you’re right.” Said Danny while Jen is now rubbing against his chest.  
Jen made a sight chuckle “ Look like you need help from someone to let off some steam.” She then leaned forward to the feline closely while she took one of his hands.“So, want another one, Sutherland?” Danny’s face just got redder, even more than when he first blushed during their first kiss of the day. Danny is unable to speak for a moment, “O ...Oh…yeah. I guess I like to have another coffee from you...” He said as he shying wrapped his arms around her.  
She giggled for a bit when she allowed the feline to wrap her body with his arms. She then leans forward to nuzzled her nose against Dan’s nose once again. She then pulled back for a bit to stare at his boyfriend. Damn…He is now looking at her beautiful, blush face. Danny is speechless when she stared at Jen with passion as the vixen slowly leaned her head toward his face. It goes on for what it feels like a long time for both of the couple.  
“You know Dan…You’re the cutest dork that I ever met..” the vixen whispered to the feline, Breaking the silence.  
Then, Danny made a move. He locked Jen’s lips with passion, caught Jen by surprise, but she quickly returns the feeling by kissing him back. They are lost in their world. Intensified their love once again. Danny then move one of his hand down toward the vixen’s backside, grabbing her in the buttocks again, it made Jen purred seductively, and somehow. He is now feeling less pressure from the vixen pinning him on the bed. Now it is the time to make another move on her. He then uses all of his strength he musters to put Jen to the other sides of the bed and get on top of the vixen while still kissing her.  
He has pinned her on the bed. The second kiss is such an amazing experience; even better than the first kiss he had earlier, he could not describe what the experience is like. Nevertheless, he knows that he has never been this much delighted before this. It feels like the kiss lasted forever when Danny is pinning on Jen, But the two inevitably broke the kiss. The vixen played with her partner’s chest and abdomen as Danny leans a bit back to let Jen breath for a bit as he rubbed her hair, in which Jen purred a bit from it. Once the couple regained their breath, Danny leaned forward again, the feline is about to kiss the vixen until Jen interrupted him by placing a kiss on Danny’s cheek, and then she started kissing everywhere on Danny’s face until she stopped and leaned back on the bed with a sheepish smile. Allowing Danny to lock lips with her, but the feline has decided he is going to do a difficult tactic.  
He shyly kissed the fox on her temple. Once he is done with that, he lowers his head a bit and put his lips on the right side of Jen’s neck. Jen giggled and growled in pleasure once her partner started kissing her neck. In which Danny loved to hear, Jen then started to lead her head forward a bit while Danny is still kissing her temple and started biting on his ears. It’s made Danny growled as well. It goes on for a few minutes until they stopped once Danny started to thrust his erected bulges into her abdomen region. This has made Jen stop biting and growled again. They stop and stared at each other once Danny is done kissing her neck and lean back for a bit.  
“Come on.” The vixen whispered, “Keep doing that to me.”  
“Are you sure?” Danny whispered back to her, in which Jen replied with a heartwarming smile “Yeah I am sure. I can take it.”  
After her words. The fox instantly kissed the feline’s lip. Danny returns the kiss and pinned her down back to the bed once again. When they started making out passionately for the third time Danny started thrusting his bulge into her stomach slowly, the feline purr and the vixen growled. Soon, he is starting to feel he is about to ejaculate. Danny than speed up the tempo of the thrusting of Jen’s body, thinking this action is going to make her moaned. However; during the process of thrusting faster, Danny himself moaned before Jen. It quite surprised to the cat, as he never moaned before this. Jen reacts to the increased tempo through; but with the same growl, she made before this, the growl she makes is now louder than before thanks to the fast tempo. The thrusting increased every time as Danny’s penis is being pushed against the vixen’s body.  
When the moment is finally over, the two broke up the kiss as the couple started into each other’s eyes passionately, Danny then leaned closer to nuzzled his nose against Jen’s one last time before the cat moves back and laid down to his side of the bed back first. “Damn ...That takes a lot out of me,” Danny said while he trying to regain his breath “but I like to do another one whatever you feel like, I… never feel so satisfied before.” With the feelings he received while having such an experience like that, it’s no doubt that Danny wants another one down the line, whatever it’s to remove some tension, or whatever they want to, Danny won’t mind some lovely downtime with the vixen for a bit.  
“Yeah, I’m glad you’re feeling that way. I need a shower,” said Jen as the vixen pulled herself out of the bed’s surface to the sitting position and begin to stretch for a bit. In which the cat watched the vixen stretching her body. The vixen then gets off the bed and turned around to face the cat when she is done with her stretching. “So, are you down living in our dream house in the woods sooner or later?” she said  
“Definitely” he answers with the smiles. “As soon I can shake off the feeling of being overwhelmed in this city first.”  
“That's great to hear.” Jen said with the smiles, “I promise it will never be a dull moment once we can move there.” Once Jen has finished washing herself in the shower, the vixen returned to the bed with Black Bra and a grey tank top. She then moves to her side of the bed and started to lay back down again.. Danny turned to see the vixen when he notices that the vixen has returned, he leaned forward to softly rubbed the fur of her face for a bit until he kissed her. “I love you Jen” he whispered to his girlfriend.  
“I love you too…Dan.” Jen whispered as she kissed the feline back for the last time until both of them dozed off into sleep.


End file.
